


A New Begining

by lilssun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mentioned hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilssun/pseuds/lilssun
Summary: (Based on text post) Sometimes moving is the worst and the neighbors are the worst, but Harry reaps the rewards of some bad neighbors.





	A New Begining

This was going to be good for him. Harry just needed to get away for a while; take a breather. And of course he was excited for Ron and Hermione, they are in a relationship, they should be moving in together.  
Also, he has Auror training and he needs a place of his own after his breakup with Ginny. And its not like the breakup was horrific, Ginny and he had known for a while that something was off. They just were not the same people they used to be. Although it was a mutual break up, it still hurt; breakups just do. They had been a couple for a while and losing someone like that is always hard. That is why this apartment will be good for him.

The apartment was a bit of a fixer-upper, but nothing that Harry couldn’t handle.The walls needed a little paint, the ceiling had cracks and also leaked a bit, and Harry was pretty sure that he saw three cockroaches in his bathroom yesterday but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. There was only one thing that Harry could not stand. The neighbors. Harry had seen the stereotypical bad neighbor in movies, but it seemed that his neighbors excelled all of the expectations for the worst neighbors ever.  
It all began during Harry’s first day in the apartment. Out of nowhere, a woman began to scream. 

“I SWEAR I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIRTY MINUTES GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN BATHROOM.” 

That man better get out of the bathroom or wife is going to murder him Harry thought. Still, the man spoke. “I know you need to use the bathroom” his voice began to progress. “BUT GODDAMMIT I HAVE A DATE AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I DON’T LOOK PERFECT.

Well, they are definitely not married. This continued on for about an hour until the man slammed the door hard enough to break it and stormed off to his date.

This continued on for months fighting, parties, extremely loud sexually partners, and finally, Harry was done with it. Harry was in desperate need of sleep. He had an early Auror training the next day and of course, his neighbors decided to host the ragger of the year. The music was pounding through the walls. It circulated through the floors and swirled around Harry; it was almost like the music was in his head and coming out his ears.  
It was time for him to go introduce himself to his neighbors. He stomped out of his apartment and slammed the door. Three B, the number was looming over him. So he knocked, the knock echoed through the halls of the complex. However, no one answered, so he knocked again, and again, and again. And right as he was about to walk away the door flung open.

His jaw dropped, his whole body was frozen in place. Draco Malfoy. His new neighbor was Draco bloody Malfoy. Draco was leaning against the door, obviously tipsy, frowning with one eyebrow cocked up in the air. 

His hair was different, on both sides of his head his hair is slicked down but at the top, it is swept up and falls over his eyes. He is wearing black jeans with a white button-up tucked into them. Harry suddenly felt extremely underdressed in his sweatpants and Gryffindor sweatshirt. Though Draco’s shirt was barely even buttoned and was exposing his pale chest, which suddenly Harry couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of. He would never say it out loud, but Draco was mesmerizing. Once Harry ripped his eyes away from Draco’s chest he noticed that Draco was staring at him with the same curiosity; scoping him up and down.

Then Draco shook his head, almost if to rip himself out of his own daze.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Potter?” Draco spat at him.

“Um… I…” Harry was at a loss for words.

“Draco Malfoy,” that’s all Harry could think to say. Draco Malfoy, right as he said it he wished he could take it back; it sounded so stupid, it was so stupid.

Draco stared for a few seconds like he was expecting something then said, “Is that really the reason you are here? To inform me of my name?” Draco waited for a response but Harry was still in shock. “Well you can take that unimpressive piece of logic and shove it right up your arse”, but right as he began to close the door Pansy Parkinson interrupted.

“Draco” she stroked his face “sweetie, honey, my favorite person on this earth, we are out of ice, go fetch some.” Then she turned “Potter?”

“Pansy, apparently Potter has come to our door to inform me of my name”, a smirk slithered its way onto Draco’s face. “Is there a reason you are still here Potter?” Pansy and Draco both looked at him.

“ Well… I live in the room next-doo-” 

“Wait” Draco put a finger to Harry’s lips and Harry’s face flushed entirely. This obviously did not even faze Draco, and he turned to face Pansy. “Pansy, you brought us an apartment in the same building harboring a Potter infestation without warning me?”

Pansy frowned, “Don’t blame me, I didn’t know he lived here. You know, they should warn you about this stuff before you move in.” 

Harry swatted Draco’s finger from his lips, finally gaining the confidence he needed. “Could you just turn the music down” He quickly spat out.

Draco snorted. “Did I just hear you correctly?” Draco reached out and lightly tucked a strand of Harry’s hair behind his ear and leaned in to whisper. “Come on potty isn’t there something you could do that could persuade me?” Draco winked and Harry felt his face flush again. 

“Maybe…a magic word?” This caused Harry to let out a breath he did not even know he was holding.

“Could you… um please turn the music down? I really do have an early morning.”

Draco and Pansy looked at each other then back at Harry and burst out laughing. Pansy scoffed “Ok Potter whatever you need” and slammed the door in his face. 

It was morning now, and the sun was leaking through the windows. Harry was sitting on the sofa, in the same position he had been all night. He got no sleep, not even a bit. The second he stepped into the apartment his favorite neighbors turned up the music even louder. Even worse, he still had Auror training. This whole Pansy, Draco debacle was throwing off his whole “take a break” deal. So he pushed the whole thing out of his mind and stepped out of the front door. Harry needed coffee to face today, and fast. He turned to walk to the elevator and someone was standing in his way; right in front of apartment Three B.

It was Draco, a half-naked Draco. The blonde stood wearing only a giant Puddlemere United t-shirt down to his knees and blue slippers with bunny ears. As Harry gave Draco a long once-over, Draco’s cheeks became undoubtedly pinker.  
They stood, unable to do anything for about two minutes until the lift made a ding. They both slowly stepped onto the lift unsure what to do next. Harry decides to be the first to break the silence.  
“Didn’t know you were a Puddlemere fan.” Draco turns to look at Harry and they share few second of silent eye contact before they begin howling with laughter because isn’t this just absurd. 

Once the laughter ceases Harry offers Draco his jacket and Draco laughing thanks him and puts in on. It doesn’t help much with the nakedness, but at least its something. Draco goes on to tell Harry that Pansy, in her morning rage, locked Draco out of the apartment refusing to let him in until he brought her coffee. 

Harry smiles “would you mind if I joined you for coffee? I had a long night.”

Draco frowned “I’m so sorry about that, by the way, I was being an arse. I would blame it on the drunkenness but Pansy says I’m always an arse.”

“Not always” a smile spread across Harry’s face at the fact that Draco Malfoy just apologized to him.

They continue on to have an actually decent conversation over coffee, almost as if they were old friends. Eventually, Harry has to leave for work and Draco feared for his life if he doesn’t return to bring Pansy coffee soon. 

“Well,” Draco reaches his hand out “this was… decent, thank you, Potter”

Harry reaches out and shakes hands with Draco, and they both begin to walk away. Then something begins to spark in the pit of Harry’s stomach, it felt as if the butterflies in his stomach had just begun a firework show and he knew he needed to go back. So Harry runs back to catch up to Draco, when he reaches Draco he lays his hand on his shoulder. 

Out of nowhere Draco twists around and punches Harry straight in the jaw. Harry collapses to the ground and looks up astounded.

Draco looks at him in horror “ Oh merlin I’m so sorry, I thought someone was grabbing me” he reaches down and pulls Harry up.

Despite the aching pain in his jaw, Harry is smiling from ear to ear. “You know, you have been apologizing a lot today.” Draco flushes at that, but Harry continues. “ But don’t apologize, you pack a damn good punch.”

Draco laugh’s “ I know why you ran back” he gestures towards Harry's jacket which he is still wearing. “I just thought I could return it later, I would rather not do a half-naked walk of shame back to my apartment.”

“That’s not why I came back” Harry chuckles. “I was wondering… if you wanted to do this again? You know to get another cup of coffee that doesn’t last 10 seconds.”

“Like a date?” Draco’s face turns a deep pink

“ Um..”

“Yeah, okay. Same time tomorrow morning, you know were to find me”

“Cool, okay! Right, same time tomorrow- wait…um.” Harry looks at Draco stunned, who only winks and enters the building, leaving Harry beat red and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> first one-shot, hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
